Disappearing story of a Mary Sue
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Continuing from ZosanFreakX's Mary Sue Series. Heaven Kimberlee Flowe'ring Tree Stark is another Mary Sue in the Tintin universe. She brings drugs, My Immortal, Drink and so much Iron man references that you could almost swear this is a crossover. A bring you "Disappearing story of a Mary Sue".


Tintin: Where are we?

Ice Hot Cold Water Dance Magic Love: OMGZ I DUNNO

ZoSanFreakX: I think it's my alter ego's account

Tintin: By alter ego you mean..?

HoeOfGrimdark: **Holding a knife and a leather whip** Hello there..

Tintin: She is not writing the new mary sue story...

ZoSanFreakX: She's a total sadist.. she has to.

Ice Hot Cold Water Dance Magic Love: OMGZ I LIOVE HR GOFFIC WHIP

HoeOfGrimdark: Who the fuck is this?

ZoSanFreakX: This is my Mary Sue.. I assume you made one.

HoeOfGrimdark: Oh yes I have.

ZoSanFreakX: What is she a fangirl of?

HoeOfGrimdark: Tony Stark

ZoSanFreakX: ….. You mean Iron man?

Ice Hot Cold Water Dance Magic Love: EW THTS SO PREPPY AND NIRDY

HoeOfGrimdark: In my presence we call him Tony Stark okay? Can we kill this bitch?

ZoSanFreakX: NO! She has made me popular.

HoeOfGrimdark: …. Fine.

Tintin: ON WITH THE STORY

ZoSanFreakX: Yes, I know I have brought a horrible creature into the world of Tintin. This creature is called a Mary Sue. Why oh why would I do this? You may be asking yourself this but the answer is simple, All of the OC's that have been created into this fandom are surprisingly _good. _Not that I was accepting bad things from Tintin fanfiction writers but in almost every fandom there are Mary Sues. So far I haven't seen any in Tintin fanfiction. So I wanted to distory that and create a Mary Sue that will make Tara (The girl who created the infamous "My Immortal" ) look like Shakespeare and Ebony look like something Charlie Sheen created. (Maybe Charlie Sheen is Tara...)

I am also aware that Tintin, Captain Haddock and all the other cannon character will be very OOC. That is part of having a Mary Sue that everyone loves. There will be other characters of my creation based of of my friends (like most Mary Sue writers tend to do). Tintin will properly be the most OOC of them all. If you don't like this, Don't read and don't flame because I do know Tintin, I have read the comics, seen the cartoons and watched the movie so I know what happens in Tintin.

If I still get flames and i've wrote this, I will find you and KILL YOU! I have wrote this to WARN YOU!

Tintin: Nicely said.. wait that was on the first chapter of Missing story of a mary sue.

XXXX

A/N: Omgz her is ma fist fic enjoy LOL YOLO

Hi my name is **Heaven Kimberlee Flowe'ring Tree Stark** and I am 15 years old. I have long black hair that goes down to my feet with purple tips and pink at my roots. My eyes are ruby red and stare into your soul and possibly kill you within a instant of seconds. A lot of people tell me that I am the most beautiful girl ever and that is why I was named Heaven. I am not related to Tony Stark but I wish I was because I would bang him, even if we were related. My body is really skinny and a lot of people tell me I am annorexic but that's how my body is naturedly. My boobies are sooooo huge that I cannot run because I will get hit in the face if I run because that's how big my boobies are. I am part Elf part YOLO part Dwarf part Man part rain but I live in normal city of Belguim. I love wearing gothic clothes. Today I was wearing a red corset with lace and all around it. I also wore red skinny jeans and combat boots. One my ears were matching red ear stretchers and anotI her two skul piercings. I have a lip, tongue, eye brows, nose, nipple, Vag, Arm, Head, shoulder, knees and toes piercing. I always wear black lipstick and eye liner because I am gothic. I live on my own with my cat, lion, tiger and bears OH MY. I used to to school but I was waaaay to smart for it so now I am on my own.

So one day me and my bbbbfffff's **Arwen Mariaah de Smytheford** and **Fiorelle Aailyah Worthington-Smythe. **

"OMGG GIESS WHAT," Arwen exclamed,

"WHAT?" Fiorelle asked,

"NOTHING," Arwen said then we were all like LOL YOLO

Arwen and Fiorelle are so pretty. Arwen had long red hair that is longer then rapunzles and Fiorelle has really short hair but it is pretty. I walk about think about stuff until I bump into a mysterious stranger. I fell on my ass and I was looking up upon a very sxy looking man.

"Hi,"

"Hey," He said sexily

"What's your name?" I asked

"Tintin," The man Tintin said

"I'm Heaven," I said

"I noticed,"

I blushed, my friends called on me so I had to leave.


End file.
